Under the Tree
by Nynayve
Summary: Short ficlet about James and Lily, and how they may have gotten together. Maybe Lily isn't such a good girl after all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first attempt at anything really smutty, hope you like. Second part coming soon.**

**Not my characters, all belong to JKR.**

* * *

_Meet me under the beech tree, 1am, if you want a little fun._

_- Someone who likes you  
_

"Whoa, Prongs, usually you chase after them!" Sirius was way to happy about this, James thought. He should never have shown the note to them. He had discovered it in his robe pocket after dinner, and wondered who had been near enough to slip it to him. Of course, it could have be magic, but then it could be anyone!

"So, are you going to go?" Peter asked from his bed, hugging his knees.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Of course he is! Right?" He looked to James.

"I don't know, James. This could get out, and reach Lily, then she will think you havn't changed." Remus, the voice of reason, as always.

"You're right, Moony. I'm not going."

"WHAT!? But you have to go!"

"No, Padfoot. Not 'til Prongs finds out who this mystery person is!" James laughed. "I'm an Animagus, I have to at least use the skill for some good!"

"Ahem?"

"Other than full moons, Moony," James apologized, looking sheepish.

"Its ok, you're forgiven. As long as we get to keep the map." Remus gave a mischievous grin.

"Deal!"

* * *

Midnight found James Potter sneaking out of the castle underneath his fathers Invisibility Cloak. Careful as ever to avoid the trick stairs, ghosts, and Peeves, James was doubly on the lookout for Lily Evans. She was supposed to be on patrol tonight, and she would love to catch the head boy out of bed after hours.

He made it out of the castle without any problems, and once on the grounds, circled the designated beech tree until he was safe in the forest. There, he took off the cloak, and put it inside his bag, which he hid behind a tree. Closing his eyes, he thought hard about his Animagus form, and felt himself changing, growing, becoming more and more wild.

Shaking his great head, Prongs stepped out of the trees and into moonlight. Half full, but clear in the early fall sky, Prongs gave the moon a long look. He rarely got to be outside, unless it was a full moon, and even then, he had to keep an eye on Moony.

Rearing and pawing the air, Prongs took off at a gentle run, slowing only when he came within sight of the tree the Marauders called their own. Underneath it, sat a girl, but… her features were unclear. He had no idea who the person was, and it seemed, she wanted it that way.

He stepped closer to her, pawing the ground. She looked up, and gasped. Prongs stood still, and waited. The girl stood, walked over to him slowly. She was of average build, thin, but not petite. Her hair was long and wavy down her back, but the color seemed to change from black to blonde to red to brown then back again.

"Hey there… Aren't you a handsome one… Don't worry, I wont hurt you… That's a good boy. What are you doing here? I'm waiting on someone… I'm not sure if I want him to show up or not though. On the one hand, if he does show up, then I know he hasn't changed, but I might get to have some fun with him… which is something that I want very much. If he doesn't though, then maybe he has finally grown up? Oh look at me, you don't even know who or what I'm talking about.."

The girl had been petting his nose, until she realized she was talking to an animal. She backed away, and sat back down under the tree. Prongs began to graze nearby. Time passed.

"I guess he isn't coming… I think that's good, don't you, my friend?" The girl stood, and stretched. "I can take this charm off now, too. I feel all fuzzy with it on!"

Taking out her wand, she tapped her head, and her features came into focus.

Prongs reared in shock, scaring Lily. For it was the Head Girl, Girl-of-His-Dreams, Lily Evans.

"Whoa, whoa, settle! I'm sorry! Wow, that was weird! Are you magical? Oh great, I'm talking to a stag again…" Lily backed up, watching Prongs as he pranced around a bit.

He couldn't believe Miss Straight Lace would have sent him that note! She must want him in trouble! But no… maybe?

"I'm still too awake to go back to my dorm. Do you mind if I stay out here some more?" Lily was addressing Prongs again. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he nodded his great head, before beginning to graze again.

"That was weird… Oh well." Lily sat back down, and closed her eyes.

Prongs circled around the tree, staying within sight of Lily. He didn't want her out here all night without some kind of protection, it was dangerous for muggle-borns. Even if they were at Hogwarts…

A moan broke the silence. A moan? Couldn't be.

Nope. Definitely a moan. Cautiously, so as not to distract her, Prongs edged around so he could see her full on.

Lily Evans, good girl in school, had her hand down her skirt. Eyes closed, lips parted, another moan escaped her lips.

Well, this night certainly is interesting! Prongs wondered if he should leave. He warred with his mind over it for some time, until he heard, barely a whisper…

"James…"

Well. That decides it. Not leaving now. Nope.

While he had been busy fighting with himself, Lily had unbuttoned her blouse and was rubbing a nipple between her fingers. Prongs closed his eyes and laid down. He couldn't handle watching her. But he could listen.

The moans increased, soon James could hear her fingers slapping against her body, so hard was she fucking herself. And, every few moments, in increasingly desperate tones, came his name from her lips…

Until suddenly, in a rush of air, his name at the end of a long groan, she stopped, panting.

Lily sat there for a few minutes, recovering, before she took her wand in her clean hand, cast a Scurgify, and did up her blouse. Standing, she straightened her skirt, and looked over at the stag.

She burst out laughing. His head was bowed, and his eyes were closed.

"You gave me privacy? Aren't you the sweetest, and oddest animal ever?" She walked to him, and kneeled beside him. His eyes opened to meet hers.

"You have beautiful eyes. Such a lovely color, with those flecks of green. Maybe I will see you again, tomorrow. I like being outside. Though… I still don't know if I wish James had come or not. Guess we will see, if he continues to change this year?"

She stood again, and began to walk away. Turning back, she waved. "Bye! Have a good night!"

Thinking herself quite mad for talking to a stag, Lily ran back to the castle.

* * *

Prongs waited 'til he was sure she was safe back in the castle, before standing stiffly and walking back to the woods. Once there, he transformed back into his human self, and collapsed under a tree.

"Lily Evans… the wonderful, beautiful, untouchable Lily Evans… was masturbating. Outside. After asking me to meet her. And saying my name. What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

_Well duh. It means she likes you, dumbass._

"But if she likes me, why doesn't she say it?"

_Because you are James Potter, the arrogant, bullying toe rag. Because she has stated, many times, that she would rather date the Giant Squid than you. Because if she admits it, then she has to admit she isn't immune to you, and thus, swelling your ego more._

"Why does the voice in my head sound like Remus…?" James, having been thoroughly told off by the Remus-like voice in his head, closed his eyes, and concentrated on the sounds of the forest, trying to cool his body.

It wasn't working. All he could hear was her moans, the sound her fingers made, thrusting into her obviously dripping pussy. Sighing, James undid his pants, and gave in to the inevitable. He has been hard as a stone since he realized what she was doing.

* * *

When James returned to the dorm that night, only Sirius was awake. James sighed. He left them the map. They knew who had sent him the note.

"Prongs! Should I wake them up, so you can tell us at once?"

"No, sit down, Sirius. She didn't see me, nothing to tell. I decided not to meet her, just kind of stood around. She talked to Prongs a bit, then gave up and went inside. Get some sleep." While he had spoken, he had been undressing, and climbing into bed.

Sirius stood by his bed, the map clutched in his hands, stunned. James, had the chance to sleep with Lily… and didn't?

More in love with her than I thought… Good on him! Sirius thought, climbing back into his bed and quickly falling asleep.

James, however, could still hear the echoes of Lily in his mind. Sighing, and casting silencing charms around the hangings of his bed, he worked his body to another climax.

Several days passed, and James remained quiet. If he was a bit awkward around Lily Evans, the Marauders chalked it up to the note, and left it at that.

What they didn't know, was that James would sneak out every night, around midnight, and watch Lily. He felt a bit like a stalker. She would talk to him, though, tell him things that she never would have said otherwise. It began to make him feel dirty. Especially because, every night, before leaving, she would finger herself to orgasm, calling his name.

So he stopped going. But every night in his dreams, he could hear her.

About a week after he stopped going to the tree at midnight, he was in the library with Remus, doing last minute research for a potions essay. James could hear Lily and her best friend Alice talking in the shelves behind their table. Pulling the cloak out, he ducked around a corner, hid under it, and moved closer.

"The stag was beautiful Alice, I wonder where he went. I enjoyed talking to him. But that's beside the point. Do you think I should send him another note?"

"I'm still surprised that he didn't answer the first one! Perhaps you should, and sign it this time?"

"What!? Sign it? Oh I don't know, Alice…"

"Well what else will you do? Either you have to sign the note, or get over this idea. James has grown up too much, he wont risk rumors going around. Least, that's what Frank tells me Remus said."

Great. Moony was talking to Frank again. Big mouth.

"Maybe… Hey, here's the book we need. Lets get out of here."

That night, James pulled another note out of his pocket. This time, it read:

_Someone still **l**ikes you, James,_

_If you are look**i**ng for a good time,_

_Meet me by the **l**ake,  
_

_1am, or **y**ou'll make me sad._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this has taken so long, lot of stuff been going on around here. I'm not fully happy with this, but I didn't want this to be just another smutfic... Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

That night, just like she asked, James crept out of the castle. This time, though, he didn't bother using the cloak. As soon as he was outside, and after glancing around, he shifted form and galloped off to meet Lily.

She was right where she said she would be. Knowing that this could end badly, Prongs walked up to her, stamping his hooves to get her attention.

"It's you! I had wondered where you went!" She stood up, and walked to him, reaching a hand out as if to pet him. He sniffed at her, then nudged her hand.

"Join me for a bit? I asked James to come meet me, but I don't know if he will… he might not even like me anymore, I've turned him down so often. I wish I knew what to call you. You are such a handsome stag, and your antlers are huge!" Lily giggled. "I sound like that muggle fairy tale, you know? 'My what big antlers you have, grandma!'"

Lily continued to babble, and Prongs listened to her voice, staring into her emerald eyes.

"You know? Your eyes look almost human. Its like you understand what I am saying. I wish you could talk. I imagine this is what talking to someone I love would be like, him always wanting to listen, not judging me." She was silent for a time, running her fingers over his antlers. He lowered his head so she could reach.

"Prongs… I wonder why they call him that. It is such an awkward nickname. Your eyes are like his, you know. His are hazel too." He looked back up at her. "When he smiles, and thinks no one is looking, they twinkle. Same for when he is angry. I wish he could come meet me… I don't think I am brave enough to talk to him during school!"

Prongs backed away from her, tossing his head. Gathering his own courage, he shifted. James stood in front of Lily, ready to calm her down.

"What the fuck…!?"

"Lily, don't scream, what ever you do don't scream. I'll explain… perhaps you should sit?" She did, sinking weakly to the ground.

"I know you know what Remus is, you are far too smart not to. In second year, when we found out, we swore to become Animagus to help him. Fifth year we actually did. I'm the Stag you have been talking to.. I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to deceive you. In fact, I didn't want to show you at all, but… well, what you were saying…"

"What I was saying… oh Merlin! What did I say… What did I _do_!? James, you were spying on me?"

"Err… I guess you could say that… I looked away, though, last week when you… erm… yeah.."

Lily glared at him for a few minutes. James shifted, and looked at his feet. He knew he had blown any chance of ever being with her. It was just a matter of how much yelling she was going to do, and whether or not she cursed him before, or after, castrating him.

"James."

Grunt.

"James, look at me."

He looked up. She was smiling.

"I'm not mad. I'm actually glad you told me."

"Who are you, and where is Lily Evans?"

"Ha ha ha, James. I mean it. This actually makes it easier. You already know that I like you. That I have for months."

"I know what you told me, yes, but that was before you discovered that it was me you were telling those things _to_ which makes it a bit different… Doesn't it?"

"No. Not one bit." Lily stood up, and sauntered to him, swinging her hips, almost, dare he think it, a sashay.

"Um, Lily?"

"Yes?" Her hands on his chest, around his neck, she was leaning in to his body.

"You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Of course I am."

"Lily, as much as I really want this, I think you are a bit shocked… can we talk? This is wrong, Lily!" James practically screamed at her, she was trying to unbutton his pants.

"Wrong? Wrong how?" She halted her attempts to unbutton his slacks, and looked at him.

"It's not how I… I mean… Lily, please will you just step back? I can't think with you this close.." James sighed in relief as she did so, and ran both hands through his hair. "Lily, I want us to talk about this. Why aren't you upset?"

"Because… It's easier this way. I spoke my heart to the stag.. Prongs! Oh I am so stupid! I said it, didn't I? Because of the antlers…" She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, and grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, if I can spill my guts to you as an animal, then I can do it while you are human. James," she stepped forward, and took his hands in both of hers. "Since the year began, I have noticed how you changed. You care about your job as Head Boy. Even this, being an Animagus, just proves to me how far you would go for your friends."

James chuckled nervously. "Not sure the Ministry would see it that way, but I'll go with that, if we get caught."

Lily laughed with him, stepping closer to him. "James, do you still like me? Or did I wait too long?"

He swallowed nervously. The answer? Yes, hell yes, he still liked her. He bloody well loved this girl. Looking down into her green eyes, he did the only thing his mind could think of. He kissed her, softly, and poured all his love into that one kiss. Breaking it, he whispered, "Of course I still like you, Lily."

They leaned in together, and this kiss was everything and more, the fire, the passion. Hands flew, James' shirt was off before he knew what was really happening. For the second time that night, he shook himself and stepped back.

"Lily… Lily! Please, stop. Not like this. I don't want to mess this one up, Lily. You hated me far too long for me to treat you like common trash!" James was panting, and he knew he sounded foolish, considering she was the one undressing him.

"You don't want to…" Lily looked heart broken, and confused.

"Yes, dear Merlin, yes, I do, but not this way. I want to know you first. You mean far to much to me, to just sleep with you here and now, outside. Besides…" He trailed off. She would be furious..

"Besides, what, James?"

"Sirius, Remus and Peter know I'm here. They will know, and tease us. And.. They have the Map."

"Map?"

"The Map of the school we made a few years ago. It shows people on it, people from Hogwarts. And… shows what they are doing. Something we really ought to take off of there, come to think of it… But no, I will not sleep with you out here, like this. Not with them knowing. It isn't fair to you."

He was right. She was mad. At Sirius. Some how, in his speech, she had decided that Sirius was behind the map. It took nearly 10 minutes to calm her down, and another 5 to convince her Remus was in fact, behind that particular charm.

They talked for hours, sitting nestled under the tree. Lily, after reviewing the facts, agreed that rushing was a very bad idea. Nearly 4am before they returned to the castle, hand in hand, they agreed to go to Hogsmeade together in a few weeks. Until then, they would pass secret notes to meet each other. They also decided to keep this new friendship a secret, until they were fully ready to take on the Hogwarts Gossip.

James, when he got back to his dorm, took the map from Peter's bedside table, and re-worked the charm on it. Wouldn't do for the Marauders to know what was going on.


End file.
